All That Glitters
by MaryFan1
Summary: The Harts face the most difficult challenge of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Hart fans. This story was inspired by the episode where Jonathan loses his memory. I'm not sure how far it will go. I am also working on wrapping up The Agency so stay tuned…**

The road was slick, his car went out of control…then everything went black…

She paced back and forth in the waiting area frantic with worry. Not hearing anything was driving her insane. A million images ran through her mind and all she knew was that her husband lay in the hospital and no one would tell her anything. What would she do without him? He was her life. She could lose her writing and he could lose his money but losing each other was unimaginable. In all the years and all the escapades it had never been quite like this. They had always managed to survive whatever they got into. But could they survive this? What if the worst that could happen did happen?

"Mrs. H." Max said from his seat, "You really should sit down. Pacing won't make the doctor come out here any faster."

She stopped and looked over at him, her eyes betraying her fear, "Oh Max, I can't sit. I can't rest until I know he's alright…or know something."

"I know but they said it could be a long time before the surgery is over." Max reminded her

As she was about to sit down the doctor approached them, "Mrs. Hart."

"Yes, Doctor." She and Max both approached him, "This is our friend, Max."

"I'm Doctor Schmidt. I've been working on your husband in the ER." He explained, "He's stable but unconscious. I set his broken leg and we got his punctured lung inflated and he is breathing on his own for now. But we won't know if there is any real brain damage until he wakes up and the swelling goes down. Considering the accident, he's very lucky."

"When can I see him?" She asked

"You really should wait until morning." He replied, "Why don't you both go home and get some rest."

"I don't want to leave him…" She began

"Mrs. H. there's nothing you can do." Max said, "Let's go home."

They went home but neither could really sleep. Max and Freeway watched television until the wee hours of the morning. Jennifer tossed and turned all night in a fitful sleep with images of their life together running through her mind as if the memories were running away from her and she was trying desperately to catch them.

"_After all the trouble we've been through you want to marry me?" _

"_I'm sure we won't get into trouble on a weekly basis." _

"_But you live in Los Angeles and I have an apartment in New York." _

"_I don't want your apartment. I want you." _

"_All my clothes are in New York." _

"_They have nice clothes in Los Angeles." _

_"What will I tell my father?" _

"_Tell him someone loves you you're getting married." _

She reached out instinctively to his side of the bed, awaking when she found it empty. Tears slid down her cheeks.

_Oh Jonahtan_

/

Jennifer sat by Jonathan's bed the entire next day and Max only left to get them something to eat and that was with great reluctance. Neither wanted to be away in case he woke up but by almost eight he was still unconscious. Max had excused himself to get them some coffee and when he returned he could hear Jennifer talking to Jonathan. She gently took his hand and held it.

"My darling, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until I know you're alright. I love you so much and I've never been so frightened. I guess I shouldn't let you know that but we've always told each other everything and we don't hide our feelings. So why start now?" She laughed slightly, "The doctors say they won't know if you're really alright until you wake up. You have a broken leg, a punctured lung but you hit your head pretty hard and there is some swelling. I prayed last night that if God gave you back to me I would never ask him for another thing. I know we shouldn't bargain with Him but I've never come this close to losing you."

Max finally came into the room, "Here you are, Mrs. H."

Without taking her eyes off Jonathan she took the cup, "Thanks, Max."

Max felt so terribly helpless. The two people who meant the world to him were in turmoil. He couldn't do anything to make Jonathan better and Jennifer was practically inconsolable. He couldn't imagine his life without 'Mr. H'. They were as close as any father and son would be and Jonathan knew he wouldn't be where he was if it wasn't for Max. He was just a street punk when Max found him and helped him get straightened out, finish high school and go to college. Max never had a family of his own and he felt a father's pride at the amazing success Jonathan had accomplished and that he had found someone like Jennifer.

_You're perfect together, like Romeo and Juliet, Gable and Lombard, Bacon and Eggs. She's the best thing that ever happened to us._

Jennifer was still holding Jonathan's hand, lost in reverie, when she felt a slight squeeze and she looked up and saw Jonathan's eyes beginning to flutter.

"Max, get the doctor." She said, 'I think he's waking up."

Max quickly exited the room and Jennifer started talking to Jonathan again, "Darling, can you hear me? I'm right here."

"Mmm." He muttered

"Mrs. Hart." The doctor entered the room with Max behind him

"Oh, Doctor." She replied, "I think he's coming around."

Dr. Schmidt moved to the bed and began to examine Jonathan, "Mr. Hart, can you hear me?" He checked his eyes

"Who are you?" Jonathan mumbled

"I'm Dr. Schmidt." He said, "I operated on you last night. You had quite an accident."

"Darling, how do you feel?" Jennifer asked

"I…I don't know." He replied

"His still probably a little disoriented, Mrs. Hart." Dr. Schmidt advised, "Just give him some time." He turned to Jonathan, "Mr. Hart, we need to take you down for a brain scan soon."

"Darling, are you hungry? Do you want some water?" She asked

"I…um, water I guess." He managed

"I'll get it Mrs. H." Max offered and left the room

"Max will be right back." She said, "We are both so relieved that you're alright."

"Who?" Jonathan asked

"Who what, Darling?"

"Who are you?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who enjoy my stories. I really appreciate the feedback. **

Jennifer's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at the doctor. He tried to reassure her with his expression as he began to question Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart, do you know who you are?" He asked

"I…I don't know anything." He said softly

Dr. Schmidt looked at Jennifer whose eyes were filled with worry and fear, "Mrs. Hart, this could just be temporary. We don't need to panic just yet. Maybe if you talk to him it might help him remember. I'll go and check on getting him down for a scan first thing in the morning."

The doctor left and Jennifer began talking to Jonathan, "Darling…Jonathan, you were in a very serious car accident. You have a broken leg and a punctured lung."

"Well, that would explain why I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He replied pausing to look at her for a moment, "My name is Jonathan?"

She nodded soberly, "Yes, Jonathan Hart."

He looked at her and Max blankly

She took his hand again, "I'm your wife, Jennifer." She said still trying to take all of it in, "And this is Max, our houseman and dear friend."

Jonathan was trying to form the words to respond when the doctor came in followed by a nurse, "Mr. Hart, we'll be taking you down for a scan at seven thirty tomorrow morning so no food or drink except water."

"How long will it take, Doctor?" Jennifer asked

"Not long, Mrs. Hart. You can come back in the morning and wait here." He said

"I can't go home. I need to be here." She insisted, "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Mrs. H." Max interjected, "It won't do any good for you to stay here."

"If I keep talking to him maybe he'll remember." She replied

"Mrs. Hart, he needs his rest and so do you." Dr. Schmidt said, "So why don't you both go home and get a good night's sleep, or at least try to."

She nodded in reluctant agreement then moved back beside Jonathan's bed, "I have to go, Darling. I promise I'll be back in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek, "Good night." She pulled away slowly looking in his eyes for a hint of recognition

"Good night…uh…"He struggled to remember her name

"Jennifer." She reminded him

"Good night, Mr. H." Max said

Jonathan just nodded and Jennifer and Max left the room with the doctor.

/

The next morning Jennifer and Max arrived in time to see Jonathan for just a moment before they took him down. Not much had changed since the night before and he still didn't remember anything. Jennifer paced nervously waiting for them to bring him back.

"Mrs. H. you know that doesn't help." He reminded her, trying to be strong for her, her father was in Cairo working with the antiquity service and she hadn't even told him, so Max was trying to fill the void

She looked at her watch, "Why haven't they come back yet?"

"It's only been a half an hour. I'm sure it won't be much longer."

About fifteen minutes later they wheeled Jonathan and his bed back into the room. She watched them helping to get him settled and he looked so frail and helpless, so unlike the strong, confident man she loved.

"Mrs. Hart."

She turned around to find Dr. Schmidt in the doorway, "Well, Doctor?"

"Dr. Rawlings, the radiologist is looking it over now. It shouldn't be much longer." He assured her

"What is the worst case scenario?"

"Mrs. Hart, most likely your husband will regain his memory in time…but you must prepare yourself for the possibility he will never really be quite the same."

She exhaled sharply and nodded then returned to Jonathan's side and the doctor went back to his office waiting for the radiologist's report, "How are you feeling?"

"My leg really hurts and I just ache all over." He said

"We'll get you some more pain medicine, Mr. Hart." One of the nurses said

"Can I get you anything, Mr. H?" Max asked but Jonathan didn't answer, "Mr. H?"

"Jonathan, Max asked you if you needed anything." Jennifer told him

"Oh, sorry, Max." He replied, "No, I'm okay but thanks."

Jennifer sat with him for about another forty five minute when Dr. Schmidt returned having met with the radiologist.

"Mrs. Hart." He said, "Let's talk out here."

"Alright." She said, "Darling, I'll be right back."

Jennifer stepped out into the hall and could tell immediately from the doctor's demeanor that all was not well.

"What did the radiologist say, Doctor?" She asked

"Mrs. Hart, the good news is that your husband has no permanent damage that would impair his ability to function as he always has once his leg heals and he gets stronger."

"What's the bad news?"

The doctor sighed heavily, "The part of the brain that is damaged is the part that stores information. It's like a computer disk has been erased. He most likely will remember how to drive, dress himself, and function in that matter but at this moment, his life, his experiences have been erased."

"Is this permanent?" She managed to ask

"There is no way to say how long it might last." He explained, "Some of it might be helped as the swelling subsides but there still might be memory loss even then."

"I see." She replied fighting back tears

"I wish I could give you something more concrete and frankly, better news but there really isn't an answer. It will be a day by day situation."

"When can he come home?" She asked, "Maybe that would help, seeing familiar surroundings?"

"It might." He said, "He should probably stay here a couple of more days, at least until the swelling goes down and we see that lung is still staying inflated."

"Thank you, Doctor." She said and returned to the room

Jonathan had fallen asleep and she stood by the door and watched him as tears filled her eyes. Max noticed her and got up and went to her.

"What did the doctor say, Mrs. H?" He asked in a whisper

Without taking her eyes off Jonathan she inhaled sharply, "He may never get his memory back, Max."

/

Three days later Jennifer and Max went to the hospital to take Jonathan home. He would have to come back once his leg healed to get the cast off and have other radiology tests done but there wasn't much else they could do for now.

"Are you ready, Darling?" She asked as she entered the room

"I think I've got everything." He said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I guess we just have to wait for the doctor."

"Good." She said noticing he did seem stronger, "Freeway will be excited to see you."

"Yeah, he can't wait because you always sneak and feed him table scraps." Max informed him

"Oh yeah, the dog." He said

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Schmidt came in, "So, how are you feeling, Mr. Hart?"

"Aside from not knowing anything, I'm just fine." He quipped

"Well, we'll need to see you in about a week to x-ray your lungs, unless you have any problems breathing then call us." He instructed, "I'll give your wife the medicines and other instructions. Please follow them exactly."

"Yes Sir." Jonathan said and gave a mock salute

"I'll bring the car around." Max said

They drove home in relative silence, Jonathan staring out the window trying and failing to recall anything. Pulling up to the house Jennifer prayed he might start to recall something but as they got out of the car the empty expression on his face told her that prayer wasn't answered. They entered the house and Freeway greeted them immediately.

"Hi…" Jonathan said, struggling again with his name, as Freeway barked happily

"Freeway." Jennifer reminded him again

Jonathan bent down and petted him, "Hi Freeway."

"Darling, let's go into the living room and get you off that leg." She said and helped him as he hobbled on his crutches into the living room and into one of the chairs by the bar

"Can I get you anything, Mr. H?" Max asked, "O J or something?"

"No, I'm alright, Max."

"Okay, I'll get lunch started, Mrs. H." He said and exited

Jonathan looked around the living room curiously, "This place is huge." He remarked

"It's a beautiful home." Jennifer replied, "We bought it shortly after we married."

"How long have we been married?" He asked

"Five years." She said walking over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, "Here is our wedding album. Would you like to look at it?"

"Yeah, maybe it will help." He said taking it from her

"Well, if you're alright I'll go see if Max needs any help." She said not wanting to hover or make him uncomfortable, he needed to find his way without any pressure

"Okay." He said beginning to look at the album

She walked toward the kitchen and turned back, her heart breaking. For the first time in years she felt alone. She and Jonathan had always been like one, soul mates, but now she had no idea how to talk to this man she loved so much it hurt. The road ahead would probably be long and mostly uphill and she prayed for the strength to handle it. _I love you more than life itself, my darling, please come back to me. _


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Max and Jennifer fixed up the sofa in the living room for Jonathan to sleep there since with his leg he wasn't really able to climb the stairs. Jennifer went upstairs to get him a couple of pillows and when she returned she noticed him looking at the photo album again.

"Here you are, Darling." She put the pillows on the couch and hesitated for a moment, "Is, uh, anything coming back to you?"

"No, not really." He admitted, sighing heavily his eyes lingered on a picture of Jennifer and her father, "You were…are so beautiful." He paused for a moment, "This must be your father but I don't see your mother in any of the photos."

She sat next to him, "She passed away when I was in college."

He looked up at her, "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "Who are some of these other people?"

She took the album and began pointing out who some of them were, "Well, there's Aunt Martha and Aunt Renee on my side and on your side there's Max, of course, and Cyrus Ancier, Arthur Radford, Fred Brunis, your old girlfriend Irene Day…"

"My old girlfriend came to our wedding?" He asked

"Well, you two remained friends, it wasn't a big deal." She explained neglecting to mention what Fred Brunis had cooked up a couple of years before, "Most of the others were business associates or employees at Hart Industries."

He thought for a moment, "What about my family?"

_Oh boy, _she thought, _tread lightly Jennifer, _"Darling, you…well, you really don't have any family except Max and me. You were raised in an orphanage in San Francisco."

"What happened to them?"

"No one really knows." She explained, "Max met you when you were about fifteen. You were…well, heading for trouble and he helped you get back on track and you've been like father and son ever since."

"So he's more than just our houseman or friend even?" He asked

"Yes, he is." She agreed, "He loves you very much. I think you two would do just about anything for each other."

He thought for a moment taking in what she had said then rubbed his eyes, "I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, of course you are." She said getting up, "If you need anything Max's room is right off the kitchen, or I can be down here in a flash." He bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Darling."

He stretched and yawned, "Good night."

Jennifer went upstairs and got into bed and glanced at the clock _9:30. _She thought it should have been much later but it had been a draining day and the outlook for the night didn't seem much better. She began to read but couldn't stay focused on the pages in front of her. All she could think about was Jonathan downstairs and how afraid he must be in surroundings that were foreign to him. She ached for him and for herself, she had to admit. She missed her husband, the husband who knew everything about her. The husband who continued to romance her and spirit her away for surprise romantic getaways. The husband who made her feel beautiful, cherished, loved. She would have to learn to accept that he might not ever be the same and she would go on loving him. Even if he could never give her what they once had or be the Jonathan Hart he used to be. She finally turned the light out and lay there in the dark waiting for sleep to come while a flood of memories washed over her.

"_Jonathan, you scared the life out of me." She said slightly exasperated, "What's going on?"_

"_I am taking you away from all of this." He grabbed her and they headed out of the bedroom_

"_Away from all of this?" She repeated, "Would you be serious? Where are my clothes?"_

"_In the car." He replied _

"_Where are we going?" She asked _

"_Knights in Shining Armor never tell." _

She tossed and turned some more but her mind wouldn't let her rest.

"_Darling, I can't believe you could be so easily taken in." She said shocked at Jonathan's behavior_

"_I found his story to be very, very credible." He said walking out to the balcony_

"_Credible?" She said, "I've heard more believable stories from Hans Christian Anderson and you gave him our only clue." _

"_The key?" He replied _

"_Yes."_

"I gave him a key." He said, "The key to our cabaña."

_She laughed, resting her hand on his shoulder, "You're so clever." _

"_Thanks." He said returning the key to his pocket._

"_Oh no, I think I'll hold on to it for little while just to make me feel better." She tucked it in her bra_

"_How do I know I can trust you?" He asked _

"_You don't." _

"_You could be an imposter." He said _

"_Well, unfortunately I don't have my ID on me." She smiled mischievously_

"_Maybe I should take some prints." He suggested _

_She laughed again, "Why not?" _

_He kissed her, "Oh yeah, that's very familiar. Maybe I should look into this more carefully." _

"_I hope you're going to conduct a thorough investigation." _

_He kissed her again and they heard the key fall to the floor and he bent down to pick it up, "You never could hang on to anything." He said standing up again_

"_Except you." _

/

The next morning Jennifer came downstairs to find Jonathan over at the bookshelf, "Do you need some help, Darling?"

He looked over at her, "Oh no, I'm okay, just thought something here might, well, help, you know."

She crossed the room and joined him by the bookshelf, "Darling, if you have any questions, anything at all, you know you can ask me."

He studied her for a moment and she was a beauty, auburn hair and the most unusual eyes he'd ever seen and even though she was now a stranger to him, he could tell she hadn't slept well, "I know."

"Well, why don't we see about breakfast?" She suggested

He smiled and for a brief moment she saw him, "I thought you'd never ask. Max's cooking sure beats hospital food."

She walked in ahead of him and held the door open as he hobbled into the kitchen which was filled with the sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls, "Hey, Mr. H. how ya feeling?"

"Okay Max." He said, "Boy that smells good." He made his way over to the table and Jennifer took the crutches as he got into his chair

"Mrs. H., Jack Fulton called and wanted to know if it was alright to come by this afternoon, just to see how Mr. H is doing."

"Oh, I don't know, Max." She replied sitting down

"Why not?" Jonathan said, "Seeing people might help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said, "So who is Jack Fulton?"

"He's one of your Vice Presidents." Jennifer explained, "He and his wife, Valerie, are also good friends."

"Good." Jonathan replied, "Now Max, about those cinnamon rolls."

/

Later that afternoon Jack and Valerie stopped by and the four of them visited in the living room. It was more awkward than they had hoped but after a while they all started to relax.

"Jonathan, I just want you to know that everyone is praying for you and that you don't have to worry about the company. We'll keep it running as you would want it."

"Thanks, Jack." Jonathan said, "I appreciate that." He only wished he knew what Jack was talking about, _what kind of company, what do I do in the first place?_

"Jennifer, if there is anything you need, anything at all, just let us know." Valerie offered, "You two were so kind to us when Jack had his heart attack last year, helping to look after Jess and all."

"Jess?" Jonathan asked

"Oh, our son." Jack explained, "He's eleven."

"Well, I think we should probably be going." Valerie said, "Jonathan, we really do wish you the best."

"Thank you."

"Darling, Max went to the market, I'll see them out, if you're alright." Jennifer said

"I'm fine." He said, "It was nice meeting both of you. Come by again any time."

Jennifer walked them to the door and Frank turned to her, "Jennifer, I know this is a difficult time but at some point we have to discuss the company. I mean if Jonathan doesn't regain…"

"Jonathan will get his memory back." She cut him off sharply, "The Company is not an issue. Jonathan will be just fine. For heaven sake it's only been a few days."

"Well, please let us know if we can help in any way." Jack replied, deciding it was best to drop it for now

"Thank you." Jennifer replied, softening her tone, "We do appreciate you stopping by."

"Good bye, Jennifer." Valerie hugged her warmly

She closed the door behind them and gathered herself. _No one is going to take Hart Industries away from him. I won't let that happen, not ever._

She returned to the living room, "I'll just take these glasses into the kitchen."

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing she seemed nervous, at least compared to her what her usual demeanor seemed to be

She forced a smile, "I'm fine, darling."

She picked up the tray and cups and headed into the kitchen, leaving Jonathan with the impression that she was anything but fine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jonathan was still struggling to regain his memory even though his MRI didn't show any serious or long term brain damage. His leg now healed, Jennifer suggested they take some time and travel to some of the places they had always enjoyed. She made the reservations for Maui then they would fly overseas to London, where they met, followed by Greece, a place that held a lot of wonderful memories for them. She was packing when Jonathan came into the bedroom.

"Darling, I've just about gotten all your things ready." She said as he sat down on the bed

"I might not remember much but I think I remember how to pack a suitcase." He said with irritation in his voice

She stopped in the middle of folding a sweater, "I'm sorry, I just thought it would be easier."

"I know." He said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He knew as much as he was struggling this had to be difficult for her as well

She pushed the suitcase aside and sat next to him, taking his hand, "It's alright." She said, "This has been hard on you, I know."

He studied her again, those eyes of hers revealing what her words didn't, "It's been hard on you, too."

She sighed slightly, "Jonathan, I…I love you and whatever it takes to help you, I'll do it."

He wanted desperately to be able to say those words back to her but he couldn't, she was beautiful, smart, caring and he sensed she was feisty and tough, "I know." Was all he could say as he got up from the bed, "I think I'll go downstairs and see how Max is coming with dinner."

"Alright." She said wiping a tear from her eye, "I'll finish up here and be down in a while."

Jonathan made his way downstairs into the kitchen to find Max putting the finish touches on dinner, "Max, that smells great as usual."

"It's just about done, Mr. H." He replied, "You and Mrs. H. all ready for your trip?"

Jonathan sighed and sat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, "She's upstairs finishing packing."

Max studied him for a moment, "Something wrong, Mr. H?"

"No, not really." Jonathan replied, "It's just even with amnesia I can tell how much all this is weighing on her."

"Mrs. H. is a tough lady." Max replied

"Tell me about her." Jonathan asked, "About us."

"Well, I tell ya, Mr. H. no two people are more perfect for each other than you and Mrs. H." He told him, "You two got somethin' special. She's one terrific lady."

"She certainly is beautiful." Jonathan acknowledged

"Yeah and probably the smartest lady I know." Max informed him, "And talk about class and not that phony stuff you see so much in L.A. real class but not like she's better than other people. She's real down to earth."

"Sounds like I hit the jackpot." Jonathan responded trying to take in everything Max had said

"Hey, you both did."

Jonathan sat for a moment not saying anything, "She said she loved me and I couldn't say it back, Max. I know it must have hurt her."

Max looked sympathetically at his dear friend, "You'll say it again and you'll remember it all. She knows that."

/

The weather in Maui was extraordinary and after dinner in the hotel dining room Jonathan and Jennifer took a walk on the beach.

"It sure is beautiful here." Jonathan said taking in the surroundings of a place he should remember, "How often have we been here?"

"Three or four times." She responded and smiled at one memory in particular, "Do you remember the time…" She began looping her arm through his, laughing, then catching herself, "Oh, I'm sorry. It just came out." _Of course he doesn't remember you dolt_

He smiled, "It's okay, tell me about it."

She stopped walking and began explaining, "Well, we were here scuba diving and one night after dinner we were walking on this very beach when a dead body floated up…"

"A what?" He asked

"A dead body." She repeated, "Actually one of the men diving with us."

"That must have been some vacation."

"Well, we tend to attract a certain…je ne sais quoi…when we travel." She replied still smiling

"Je ne what?"

"It's French for I don't know." She informed him, "Often used as an expression when you aren't sure of the word you're looking for."

"You speak French?" He asked

"Fluently, among other languages." She recalled how it always turned him on when she spoke another language, _any _of them seemed to get him in the mood

He gently turned her to face him, their lips just inches from each other, "I seem to recall something else the French are good at."

"Oh?" She asked with a knowing look

"Hmm." He replied then leaned in and kissed her for the first time since this whole thing began, "You really are so beautiful." He pulled back and noticed with the moonlight illuminating her she looked fairly angelic

For some reason she wasn't sure how to respond, "If you're not careful I could get used to compliments like that." She said walking on ahead of him

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her again to face him, "If I didn't say things like that before, I'm sorry."

She caressed his cheek, "You weren't doing so badly."

They held each other's gaze and Jonathan finally spoke, "Tell me…are we, I mean…were we happy?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, very."

He was overcome with the powerful urge to kiss her again, to know her…intimately. He leaned in and their lips met again in a kiss, a kiss that left her breathless when their lips parted, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Jonathan, are you sure?" She asked

He nodded and they started back toward the hotel. The walk seemed endless to Jennifer and when they were finally inside their suite they left a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. He drank in every inch of her, delighting in his discoveries and she finally gave in to her longing and the need to be intimate with her husband after what, for them, seemed forever. The feel of his skin next to hers felt like heaven, his lips like fire as they traveled over her body. Their bodies moved as they always had, in perfect rhythm. They reached the point of ecstasy and collapsed together, nearly breathless.

He pulled her close to him, "You are amazing."

She kissed his bare chest, "You were pretty incredible yourself." She settled in his arms with her head on his chest

He kissed the top of her head and after a few minutes of silence he spoke, "Jennifer." He said his tone becoming serious

"Hmm." She replied content in his arms

"What happens if I don't get my memory back?" He asked, "If I never remember?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, "I love you and that's all you ever have to remember."

He kissed her and she settled back in his arms as the night and sleep enveloped them.

/

They arrived home after a couple of weeks and it was evident something was different. They were more like a married couple again. He was captivated by her and she relished in his attention. After unpacking Jennifer went to check on dinner.

"Smells wonderful, Max." She said upon entering the kitchen

"Almost ready, Mrs. H." He said, "Oh by the way, while you guys were upstairs Jack Fulton called. He wants you to meet with him and the board tomorrow afternoon."

"Did he say what it was about?" She asked

"No but he said just you, not Mr. H." Max replied

Her brow furrowed, "What is going on?"

/

Jennifer arrived at Hart Industries and entered the board room greeted by Jack and six other men she knew well. They all stood upon her entering.

"Jennifer, it's good to see you." Ted Maslow kissed her on the cheek, "How is Jonathan?"

She forced a smile, "He's fine, just fine."

"Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we get started?" Jack suggested and they all took their seats

"Why don't you just get to the point, Jack?" Jennifer said curtly

He sighed heavily, "Jennifer, none of us like doing this but we have to make some decisions here regarding the company…unless you're telling us Jonathan has fully regained his memory."

"I told you, he's fine." She repeated

"But still not able to run Hart Industries?" Jack asked pointedly

"You are not replacing him as President, not or anyone." She said, "I won't let you take away from all he's worked to build all these years."

"Jennifer, we can't continue indefinitely without someone to run this place." Ted interjected, "Please understand."

She stood up, "I understand you all wasted no time in trying to take the company away from him." She drew a sharp breath, "Well, you'll do it over my dead body."

"Jennifer." Jack stood up, "We've already got the legal documents drawn up. We will go to court if we have to. It's for the good of everyone."

Her eyes narrowed, "Everyone?" She asked, "Everyone, except my husband, who has been generous to a fault with every single one of you and this is how you repay him?"

"Jennifer…" Ted called out as she reached the door

She turned back, "You do what you have to do and so will I."

/

Jennifer returned home mentally drained. How was she going to explain this to Jonathan? He didn't even remember building his own business and now he might lose it. She didn't say anything to him yet about the meeting and was quiet through dinner. Afterward she sat in one of the wingback chairs looking at one of the photo albums, sipping a brandy. She smiled as she looked at the pictures punctuating their life together and her heart felt heavy in her chest as she thought about an uncertain future.

"There you are." A voice called

She looked up to find Jonathan standing in the arch way, "I thought you and Max were in the thick of a card game."

"I thought you were working on your article." He said walking over to her, he noticed the old photos, "Why are you looking at those?"

She smiled slightly, "Just feeling a little nostalgic, that's all, Darling."

"Uh huh." He said, "What about all that talk on the trip about new memories and that it didn't matter if I ever got my memory back?"

"I meant what I said, Jonathan." She replied bewildered by his tone

He picked up the album and leafed through it angrily, "You want him." He pointed to picture of them in Greece, smiling as they embraced each other, "You wish I was that guy."

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" She asked, "I love you, no matter what."

"You love him." He said, "And I can't be him."

"Jonathan…" She began

He cut her off, "I can't be who he was. I can't give you what he could. Why can't you understand and accept that?" He said angrily throwing the album down on the cold hardwood floor, the sound making her jump as he stormed out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Hart Fans. Hope you enjoy this installment. Please check out my new story in misc movies "Secrets and Lies" based on the miniseries/book Deceptions**

Jennifer's tired eyes were forced open by the morning light and she found the other side of the bed empty. She had barely slept for worry of Jonathan. She got out of bed, put on her robe and splashed her face with water. Taking stock of her appearance, the dark circles seemed to take her eyes hostage and the faint lines around her eyes seemed exaggerated. Making her way downstairs she found him staring out the window.

She started to go to him but stopped herself at the sofa, "Good Morning." She said hesitantly

He turned away from the window and two sets of uncertain eyes met, "Good Morning." He replied back, his eyes shifting to the floor

"Did you sleep?" She asked still unsure of whether to approach him

He brought his eyes back to meet hers, "No, not really."

She finally gave in and crossed the room, "Jonathan, I…" She began

He shook his head, "No, I owe you an apology. I never should have said those things."

"I shouldn't have been looking at those photos and it wasn't what you thought." She said, "I just…Jonathan there is something we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I said yesterday that I was running some errands, I really went to meet with Jack Fulton and the Hart Industries Board."

"You lied to me?" He asked, "Why?"

She sighed heavily, "Because they wanted to meet with just me." She paused looking into his eyes, "Jonathan, they want to put someone else in charge."

His expression said he thought this might be coming, "Well, I'm not exactly capable of making decisions. I don't have clue what is going on there."

"But Jonathan, you built that company and they want to take it away from you." She said, "I won't let them do that."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "They are just thinking about what's good for everyone."

She shook her head, "That's what they said." She told him, "You're something, you know that."

"Look, all those people who work there need to have some certainty." He said

"What if you get your memory back?" She asked

"Well, then I'll go back to work." He informed her smiling, "I'm sure what they are doing is just temporary."

"I suppose you're right." She replied, "I just don't want you to lose everything you worked so hard for."

"I know." He said, "But I…we need to face the possibility I may not be able to run the business again."

She nodded sadly admitting he was right, "Well, we need to get everything in writing that for now this is only temporary. I'll contact Jack to set up a meeting."

"Alright, but we can talk more about it later." He replied, "What I want now more than anything is sleep."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Me too."

He took her hand, "Then why don't we skip breakfast and go upstairs?"

He started to walk away but she pulled him back, "Hey." She said softly, "I really do love you."

He pulled her in his arms, "And I really do love you."

/

They fell asleep, arms around each other, Jennifer resting her head on his chest. The only sound in the darkness was their breathing, rhythmic, peaceful. But then Jonathan started to stir in his sleep.

"No." He called out waking Jennifer

"Darling?" She raised up and looked at him

"No!" He called out again

"Jonathan." She shook him to try and snap him out of it

"Don't leave!" He shouted out

"Jonathan." She said again, "Wake up, Darling." She shook him harder

He finally stopped and opened his eyes, his breathing was rapid and shallow and he looked at her with confusion, "What happened?"

She caressed his cheek, "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I…I was in some strange place, I was a kid." He said, "And someone left me on the steps of this building and I started crying and begging them not to leave."

"Darling, it was just a dream." She assured him, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I want to see that building." He said

"Jonathan, it was a dream. You don't even know if it was real." She told him

"I feel like I've seen it before." He said, "Somewhere."

"You think you remember something?" She asked trying to contain the hope in her voice

"I don't know." He said, "I just feel like I've seen that place before. Could we drive down to my office?"

"Now?" She asked

"Yes, let's get dressed and go." He said

"Darling, I don't think…you've had a long night without sleep and maybe it has something to do with our conversation earlier about the company. You should rest."

"Damn it." He snapped at her, "Don't patronize me. Don't you want me to remember?"

She pulled away from him, it was still jarring to hear him use that tone with her, "Of course, I'm sorry."

He sighed and took her hand, "No, I'm sorry. I don't want to take my frustration out on you. Maybe you're right."

She squeezed his hand, "No, if you think you remember something we should go."

He smiled and got up and went into the bathroom and Jennifer went to get dressed and then joined him in front of the vanity.

"Darling, I just thought of something." She said brushing out her auburn hair

"What's that?" Jonathan asked spitting toothpaste into the sink

"You said you were a child in the dream." She reminded him, "So why would the building be your office."

He thought for a moment, she did have a point, "Well, like you said it could have something to do with the conversation we had about the company and I feel like a child not knowing anything and that's how it manifested."

She looked at him curiously, "That's quite an analysis."

"Well, it does make sense." He said, "Besides, I was watching some stupid talk show the other day and they were discussing the meaning of dreams and mine sounded like one they talked about."

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, "Well, at least you're being productive." She quipped

"Yeah?" He asked smiling, "Well, today there's a segment with a psychic. Maybe I can learn how to predict the future."

The irony of his statement was not lost on her, "Hey." She said softly and he turned around to face her, "Your future is with me."

"I know." He said and kissed her, "Are you ready?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

/

They drove up outside Hart Industries and got out. Jonathan looked around and at the tall building which housed the company he started fifteen years earlier with just an idea for transistors.

"Darling?" She asked

"This isn't it." He said, "The building was stone I think. I really just saw the steps."

"Do you think the dream was about you as a child at the orphanage?" She asked, "That building is stone."

"Anything is possible." He replied

"Then we'll go see it." She said

"But you said it's in San Francisco."

She smiled, "It's not that long of a drive."

TBC…The Harts take a road trip


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have also updated my story "Secrets and Lies" in misc movies. Please check it out.**

Jonathan and Jennifer drove down to San Francisco and checked into their hotel. Jennifer had wanted to relax a little and talk about it but Jonathan was insistent that they go to the orphanage so they took the trolley and got out in front of the building.

"This is it." He said

"It is?" She asked

"This is the building I saw in my dream." He said emphatically

"Do you want to go inside?" She asked

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I do."

They walked inside and were greeted by a nun, "Mr. and Mrs. Hart!"

"Hello, Sister…" This time Jennifer had trouble remembering a name

"Sister Paula." She answered, "What are you two doing here? We don't have any fundraisers planned."

"Well, we're here because…well, Mr. Hart has had an accident and has some memory loss."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Sister Paula looked at them sympathetically

"We thought coming here might help." Jennifer explained, "May we look around?"

"Oh, of course." She said, "I'll tell the Mother Superior you're here. I'm sure she'll want to show around."

Jennifer smiled, "Thank you." She turned to Jonathan, "Are you alright, Darling?"

"I think so." He looked around the entrance with its high ceilings, "This building must be over a hundred years old."

"I think it was a church before it became an orphanage." She explained

"Jonathan, Jennifer!" A nun about Jonathan's age approached them, "It's so good to see you."

"Hello, Mother Superior." Jennifer said as they embraced, "We need your help, Janet." She whispered to Jonathan's childhood girlfriend who had once given them shelter when a mob boss was after them

She smiled, "Yes, Sister Paula told me of your ordeal. What can I do?"

"Well, could we look around a little and maybe see Jonathan's file from when he was here?" Jennifer asked, "It might help him remember some things."

"Of course." She replied, "Come into my office and I'll get the file."

"Thank you." Jonathan finally said feeling overwhelmed

They followed her into the office and sat in the two chairs in front of her desk. She went to a filing cabinet and after some looking pulled out a file and sat at her desk.

"Here is your file, Jonathan." She said handing it to him, "I can give you some privacy if you'd like."

"Please." He replied

"I'll be in the chapel whenever you're ready to look around." She said and closed the door behind her

Jonathan opened the file and the first thing he saw was a picture of a little boy in a sailor suit, "That's me."

Jennifer took the picture and smiled, "You were adorable."

He smiled and began to read the file, "Well, it says here I was a cheerful little boy, curious and loved playing with the stray dog that hung around outside and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Does any of that sound familiar?"

"Not completely." He said, "Maybe if I saw some familiar things."

"Then let's get Mother Superior." She suggested and they left the office and found Janet in the chapel

"Did the file help you any?" She asked

"No, I'm afraid not." Jennifer replied

"Can I look around now?" Jonathan asked

"Of course." She said, "Let me show you where we stayed as children."

"We?" Jonathan asked

"Yes, I was an orphan here, too, Jonathan." Janet replied, "In fact, we were childhood friends. When I became a nun I wanted to come back here to help."

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Jonathan began

"It's alright." She assured him, "My name is Janet. We were close friends in the third grade."

Jonathan smiled slightly

"Let me show you where we lived." She said again and led them outside and to another building

"There has been some remodeling but the rooms are basically the same." She explained

"Darling?" Jennifer asked

"Nothing." Jonathan sighed heavily

"You're welcome to look around outside some more if you like." Janet looked on them with sympathy

"No, I think I'd like to go back to the hotel and rest for a while." He said

"Alright, Darling." Jennifer agreed, "Thank you, Janet."

She smiled at them and watched with a heavy heart as they left

/

At the hotel they ordered room service for a late lunch and ate in silence. Jonathan didn't know what to say. He had hoped something would come back to him. He knew it was the building in his dream. Jennifer felt like anything she said would sound tired and cliché.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" Jennifer finally asked as they finished their meal

"No, I think I'll just lie down." He said, "Would you mind? I'm pretty tired."

She knew this had been emotionally draining for him but she wished he would talk to her, but she knew pushing him would only make things worse, "Alright. I'll just clean up here and put the tray outside."

Wordlessly he got up from the table and went to the bedroom. Jennifer took the tray and set it outside the door then sat on the sofa, head in her hands. While in some ways things were good between them she still felt a chasm there and she had no idea how to help him.

A couple of hours later Jonathan woke up but Jennifer wasn't in bed. He left the bedroom and found her in the sitting area staring out the window at the city lights. He knew his silence was hurting her but he didn't know what to say. The frustration that had begun to ease was returning with not being able to recall more of his memories. He wanted to remember but the harder he tried he couldn't.

"Hi." He said

She turned from the window and looked at him, her autumn eyes betraying the sadness that lingered in her heart, "Hi. Did you have a good rest?"

"I suppose." He replied

"I called Jack Fulton and set up a meeting for Friday. I hope that's alright." She said

He nodded, "That's fine."

She couldn't take this awkward small talk any longer, "Jonathan…"

"Please don't." He cut her off

"Don't what?" She asked her voice taking on an air exasperation, "Don't ask you how you feel? Don't try to help you? Let you brood and shut me out?"

"Don't you understand that this isn't something you can fix for me?" He replied, "You can't make me remember."

She sighed heavily, "Jonathan, I know I can't fix this for you. I just don't want to be shut out. I want you to share with me how you're feeling."

"You want to know how I'm feeling?" He asked, a hint of irritation in his voice, "I can't remember anything about my life, not our marriage, not my business or anything so forgive me if I feel a little frustrated."

She turned back to the window not knowing how to respond

"You said you didn't want to be shut out." He continued, "Well, this is me. I'm frustrated and angry that the life I had has been erased from my brain. How's that for honesty?"

She turned back to him with wounded eyes, "I'm not the enemy, damn it. I'm your wife and I love you."

"You say you love me but I'm not Jonathan Hart, not that Jonathan Hart." He said, "I don't remember our wedding day, your favorite flower, our first date or even how we met."

"Jonathan, I told you it doesn't matter, all you need to remember is that I love you." She reminded him

"How can you love me?" He asked, "I'm not that person."

She walked over to him, "I love you because you are still that person, in here." She placed her hand on his heart, "That didn't get erased."

"But I…I don't do things like he did." He said, "I…I don't know what he likes or dislikes."

"I don't love you because of your likes and dislikes." She said, "That isn't the sum of who you are."

"But I don't know how he was…as a husband." He said

"Jonathan, I think we've gotten past that." She said with a sly smile

He shook his head, "I don't mean that. I mean, what if my personality is different. It has to be. Was he open about his feelings? I don't know how to be. Was he romantic? I may not think of those things."

"Darling." She said softly, "We don't have to figure it all out right now. We just need to take it a day at a time. Okay?"

He looked into her eyes and knew her words were sincere, "Okay." He pulled her close and kissed her


	7. Chapter 7

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Jonathan's memory was coming in bits and pieces but hadn't fully returned yet. Jennifer did her best to help fill in the missing pieces but they had forged ahead creating new memories and a little something more. They also had to realize that Jonathan was probably not going to be able to head Hart Industries and sold it for enough money that neither of them would have to work again if they didn't want to. While it saddened Jennifer that everything he had worked so hard for was now in someone else's hands it did give them time to do many of the other things they enjoyed. But at the moment they had a special project in the works and wouldn't be traveling much for a while.

Jennifer was in bed reading when Jonathan came in from the dressing room and got in bed beside her. He took the book out of her hand and kissed her.

She smiled as their lips parted, "Now you've made me lose my place." She teased

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darling." He said

She caressed his cheek, "That's alright. It was a boring book anyway."

"Well, I'd be happy to read you a bedtime story." His eyes twinkled

"Oh…what did you have in mind?"

"Hmm…how about Jack and his beanstalk?" He joked nuzzling her neck in just that spot that drove her crazy, "Or, if you prefer, Jack be Nimble…Jack be quick…"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Darling, Jack be Nimble is a nursery rhyme. Besides, junior here is wide awake."

He smiled and ran his hand over the swell of her abdomen, "All the more reason to educate the boy."

She shook her head, "You're incorrigible with a one track mind."

He nuzzled her neck again, "Especially when it comes to you." He said, "You are so incredibly sexy."

"Oh please." She replied, "I'm as a big as a house and I'm just twenty four weeks."

"You are beautiful." He told her, "And you totally turn me on."

"Since when do raging hormones and swollen ankles turn you on?"

He smiled, "Since you are carrying my son. Don't you realize there is nothing more beautiful to me than that?"

Her eyes filled with tears and he became concerned although he should be used to the emotional rollercoaster by now. Three nights earlier she cried when he brought home a pizza.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" He wiped one away with his thumb

She wiped her eyes, "I guess I'm just emotional these days."

His kissed her again and caressed her belly, feeling the baby kick, "You know, I think we may have an athlete on our hands."

"He could be another Baryshnikov and dance." She told him

"Darling, no son of mine is going to be a ballet dancer." He informed her feigning horror

Hearing him call her that never made her feel so good, "Well, no son of mine is going to participate in any barbaric sport." She feigned her own horror

He sighed, "Before we come to blows over this maybe we should just the let kid decide in say about twenty years."

She arched an eyebrow, "Truce?"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Truce."

/

It had been a long night and Jennifer was becoming exhausted. She had been in labor for four hours and the baby didn't seem to want to budge. The doctor continued to encourage her to push.

"Come on, Jennifer." Susan Kendall encouraged, "You can do it. Just one more good push and you can meet your little boy."

"I'm so tired." Jennifer complained, "I can't."

"Darling, you can do it." Jonathan encouraged, "You want to see Nicolas, don't you?"

"Darling." She replied through gritted teeth, "Do you want a fat lip?"

Jonathan did all he could not to laugh, he had heard how women can be during labor.

"Jennifer, come one. Let's do it." Susan said again, "One more push."

She sighed and tried one more time, giving a push and soon the delivery room was filled with the sound of a newborn.

Jonathan kissed her as she collapsed back on the bed, smiling, "You were incredible, sweetheart."

She looked up and him and then to Susan, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Susan assured her, "You want to cut the cord, Dad?" She asked Jonathan

He wiped his eyes, his heart so full, "Yeah." He moved down to the end of the table and he saw his son squirming. He took the scissors and gently cut the umbilical cord.

"Can I hold him yet?" Jennifer asked

"Of course." Susan said, "But just for a minute. We need to get him cleaned up." She went ahead a wiped off some of the residue on his face and handed him to Jonathan who gingerly held him and then handed him to Jennifer, placing him on her chest

She looked down at her son and had never felt so overwhelmed, "Hey there, little man. I'm your mommy."

Jonathan eyes filled with tears as he watched his wife and son together and he wondered how he could be so blessed.

"Jennifer, we need to get him cleaned up and get you in a room." Susan said, "We can bring him to you in a little while."

Jennifer looked at her and Susan could see the apprehension in her eyes, "It's alright. He's in good hands, I promise."

"Okay." Jennifer said quietly and handed the baby to Susan

/

Back in her room Jennifer fought the urge to sleep. Her body was worn out but her mind was racing. All she wanted was to see her son.

"Darling." Jonathan said, "You need rest. I can wake you up when they bring him in."

"I can't sleep, Jonathan." She said

He smiled and brushed the hair back off her face, "He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes he is."

There was a knock on the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Hart, you have a visitor I think you've been waiting for." A nurse came in and handed the tiny baby to Jennifer

She couldn't stop smiling as she marveled at his tiny features and how his little hand immediately wrapped around her finger, "He's so beautiful."

"I'll be back in about an hour to take him to the nursery." The nurse said and left the room

"Darling, look at his little hands and his feet." She said

"He's got quite a grip too." Jonathan noticed his hand wrapped around her finger, "That'll come in handy for football." He teased

She looked up at him, "You're impossible." She teased back

He kissed the top of her head, "And you are amazing, both of you."

She looked at her son and back to Jonathan, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The End


End file.
